This invention relates to a dispenser for animal scent lures, and more particularly to a heated animal scent lure dispenser.
It has long been known that animals, such as game animals like deer and elk are naturally drawn to certain natural scents, such as the urine of the same species of animal. Hunters often use these scents to attract the animals into their vicinity for shooting or observation.
The scent lures are typically in a liquid form and may be used in any of a variety of ways. One way is to pour the liquid scent lure onto absorbent pads, which are then hung on branches or twigs where the scent is allowed to vaporize into the ambient air to attract the animals. Another way is to pour the liquid scent lure onto trees or on the ground at either real or artificially created scrapes where a horned animal might mark his territory. The liquid scents may also be dripped in a controlled manner on either the real or artificial scrape.
Cold weather has a severe and adverse effect in the vaporization of the liquid scent lure. In subfreezing conditions, the liquid scent may actually freeze and thereby render the product far less effective. In cold but above subfreezing conditions, the vaporization may be greatly slowed.
In view of the cold weather problem, there have been efforts to improve the vaporization process. One effort is to place a battery operated heating element within a wick which is placed within the open bottle. Another method is to leave the bottle open and place a heating means about the bottle to heat the scent liquid. However, these methods are inefficient in actually warming the liquid scent lure to anywhere near animal body temperature.
There is a need for a highly efficient dispenser that will readily warm the liquid animal scent lure from within a container while the lure is on the outside of the container having a substantial surface area for scent dissipation. The dispenser should have insulation qualities as to efficiently use the heat source within. The dispenser should also be water proof to assure that rain will not stop the heat. Lastly, the dispenser should be readily inoperable when no longer in use and readily operable for use.